Nitrogen Narcosis causes Euphoria, trust me
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: Ok, i'm to lazy to write a summary but this time it's not because i'm too busy eating, but because i'm cooking and i already smell something foul in the air.. so see ya and please R
1. Chapter 1

The squishing sound of wet sandals meeting against the hardwood floor fills the empty corridor as Tifa entered the bar/house.

"Denzel!Anyone? I'm home!" Tifa announced as she kicked off her wet sandals and place them neatly on the shoe rack. She tip toed into the kitchen and spread the now soaked grocery bags on the counter; she proceeded to sort the groceries but halted when she saw a bunch of keys lying on the counter next to the Brussels sprouts.

'He's back,' She noted with a smiling face, quickly recognizing the silver keychain with the name _Strife_ engraved into it.

She quickly finishes sorting the groceries, stuffing the soaked brown grocery bags into the trash can.

Juggling three soda cans in one arm she headed to the basement where Cloud and Denzel usually are during rainy afternoons like this, most probably tinkering away with some machine monstrosity Cloud always manages to pick up during his frequent trips delivering packages to god knows where.

She froze half way down the stairs when her ears are met by the sound of happy giggles.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" She said

"Tifa!You're back!" Denzel said in between giggles.

"Oh no!" Cloud stated in between heavy laughing, "We gotta get her out of here!" Cloud managed to mouth out before clutching his stomach and continued laughing heavily.

"Hey you guys," She asked confused at the scene playing in front of her, "Can someone explain to me what in the world is going on here?" Tifa said getting frustrated at being left out from whatever's going on between the two boys.

"No… Tifa you laugh don't understand laugh you need to laugh get out of here…Denzel…he…" Cloud tried to speak before bursting into another trail of laughter.

"I like chicken!" Denzel stated, "Chicken, I want you to fly high!"

"Wha- ?" Tifa stared at Denzel, now really confused. 'Wait! Something in here smells funny… "Oh my god! Did you get yourself drunk? …and Denzel too?" Tifa said slapping Cloud on his arm.

"Gee…Tifa that hurts! NO… I didn't get myself drunk! Denzel here leaked the…" Cloud managed to say before passing out, and falling straight into Tifa's arm.

Tifa's face turned red from the sudden excess weight, "Damn you're heavy! Lose some weight will ya." Tifa complained as she dragged the unconscious Cloud Strife and laid him on the floor.

Looking over to Denzel he saw the boy spinning around happily before bumping his head on the wall and giggling to himself.

Slapping his cheek lightly, Tifa tried to wake Cloud up. "Cloud, you said Denzel leaked something, what _exactly _did he leak?" Tifa asked him, now desperate to know.

Cloud moaned and lifted his arm, pointing towards a small red tank that reads _NITROGEN GAS: highly TOXIC_ a barely audible hissing sound escaping a small hole made by a toy airplane propeller punctured into it.

Realizing this Tifa quickly clasp a hand over her face and held her breath. Pulling the little boy by the hand she led him up to the living room and quickly opened up all the windows.

Tifa bend down and shake the boy by the shoulder to get his attention, "Denzel, I want you to stay right here. Ok? And don't move a muscle."

Denzel quickly obeyed, stiffing himself like a statue.

In a flash Tifa rushed back down to the basement with a peg pinching her nose close and glass of water in tow. Quickly she splashed some water onto his face.

"Gah! What the..!" Cloud yelped as regained his senses but his head feels really heavy and he was ready to pass out again but a pair of hands gently cupped his face, shaking his head to wake him up.

"Cloud wake up, I need you to gurgle this and spit it out, it'll make you feel better." Tifa's commanding voice slowly seeping into his ears.

He felt the warm liquid enter his mouth and he quickly spit it out, gradually regaining his consciousness but he found it hard to control his action. And for no apparent reason,

he feels abnormally _happy_.

He finally was able to open his eyes and was greeted by Tifa's concerned face.

"Tifa, why is there a peg on your nose? Is it laundry day?" he asked.

"Forget it! Now get up, we need to get you upstairs,"

Tifa draped his hand over her shoulders and pulled him up. Her other hand reaching for support at the sudden onset of weight on her small frame. His head rested on the nape of her neck and as she dragged him up the stairs his head shifted dangerously lower and lower towards her breast. Her face flushed red as she felt his sharp nose poke into the tender flesh of her chest. She silently prayed that Cloud was really unconscious, cause if he wasn't she was going to make sure he wouldn't see the daylight of tomorrow!

Upon reaching the living room she immediately let him go, laying him gently on the floor. His face was abnormally red from the amount of gas he had inhaled and this made her worry more. Removing the peg she dialed for the ambulance and waited patiently for it to arrive.

Author's Notes: Exposure to nitrogen gas is called Nitrogen Narcosis, the symptoms are euphoria (feeling happy for no reason whatsoever), loss of control over manual dexterity (inability to do task, even simple ones) and prolonged exposure may lead to symptoms similar to alcohol intoxication (drunk) but they will not lose their thinking skills, so even if you ask them to do a math problem they'll be able to do it. But never NEVER try to expose yourself to nitrogen gas, 'coz in extreme cases, it will lead to death cause it will dissolve in your fat, and when you use energy obtained from these fats it will cause liver damage and you'll might as well be as good as dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud lifted one heavy eyelid open and looked around. 'Where is this place?' He whispered to himself.

He willed himself to get up but a sharp stabbing pain filled his head forcing him to lie back down. As the pain slowly dissipates he turned his head to the side and sees Denzel lying on the bed next to him. The sudden shift in movement caused the boy to wake up; he groggily lifted his head and looked at the older blond staring at him. His eyes widened and he sat up on the bed and stared down at his hand guiltily.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked him.

"Are you mad at me?" Denzel asked, his little voice mixed with a tinge of fear.

Cloud tried to remember what had happened, his eyebrows furrowing in the process. The smaller boy nervously anticipated his respond.

Finally his thought was broken with a laugh, "Come to think of it… I can't even remember what happened! Don't look so down…" Cloud replied, raising his two arms and flexing it ala superman style in front of the boy, "See, no harm done?"

The boy giggled at his unlikely act, his face cheerful again. Cloud however was more relief that everything and everyone is fine and that he got the boy smiling again… as he watched the boy chatter on an on in a frenzy the corner of his eyes caught the sight brunette slumped over an uncomfortable looking wooden chair.

Dark bands were threatening to appear under her thick heavy lashes which were held tightly close in a deep slumber.

He edged off the bed to stand up, struggling for a second as his legs wobbled a bit due

lack of usage. He hauled himself towards the brunette, taking a breather before resting a hand over her forehead. The contact of his feverish hand against her cold forehead caused her face to scrunch up in dismay before she finally popped her eyes open to reveal two dazed looking wine-colored orbs.

"C-Cloud? You're up!" Tifa stuttered combing her bedraggled hair consciously and wiping a non-existent dust off her skirt.

"The doctor said you should rest! What are you doing walking around!" Tifa rambled uncontrollably.

Cloud stifled a laugh, amused at how fast she was actually talking.

"Tifa relax… I'm fine and besides my back hurts from lying down for so long… and I think you'll agree that I'm really in _dire_ need of a shower." He said pinching his nose playfully.

Tifa was about to argue but hesitantly she gave in surrendering with a meek smile; fatigue clearly catching up with her.

"I'll go get you your towel," She simply replied before disappearing behind the door.

Cloud looked over at Denzel eyebrows quirking, "Hey, Denzel where is this place?"

Tifa looked at Cloud like he was a kangaroo playing a saxophone.

"What?" Cloud asked innocently, quickly checking if there was anything wrong with him.

"You have never been in Tifa's room?" Denzel questioned him.

He austerely smiled and shrugged the boy off when he heard him giggling at him.

It never occurred to him that for the whole 3 years he's been living with Tifa he had never even took a peek into the petite brunette's bedroom. He should have noticed earlier, the whole room lingered with her unmistakable scent, sort of a mixture of apple and fresh mountain air. He loved the smell, it reminds him of something soothing yet _exciting_? He scratched his wild blond mane at the thought.

His hair was now flat and plastered all over his head. The water from the shower attacked his body releasing every tight knot in his muscles. He rubbed his neck allowing some suds to slide down slick skin. Turning the water off he shake his head wildly letting the water spray all over the place, one hand reached aimlessly to the towel rack to find… no towel.

'Damn it! And I already put my soiled cloths inside the laundry bag,' Cloud said cursing his luck, he open the bathroom door and peeked into the empty corridor towards his room about 3 meters away from where he stand and along the way was Denzel's and Tifa's room.

"Tifa? … Denzel?" He called but no answers, 'I could just make a run for it…' he thought however he closed the bathroom door to re-think his options.

'_Aww…come on Cloud you've escaped monsters, crazy people chasing you with an axe, shadow crawlers and you've even killed Sephiroth! And you can't even take a run down to your room butt-naked?' _challenge a tiny voice in his head.

He didn't know why but it seemed like a good idea at that time…

"Tifa, for the 100th time! I'm sorry!" Cloud said from the opposite side of the door.

"Just go away!" Tifa yelled digging her head deeper into her pillow; her face was so red someone could have mistaken her for a tomato.

As Cloud kept saying apologizes from behind the door, she was battling with the images flooding into her head after their little_ accident_.

Flashback

She was busy trying to find where Cloud has placed his towels, rummaging through his cupboards she sighed desperately. Then she heard the door open, "Cloud… I can't find your tow- Uff!" She stopped mid-sentenced as something fast collided with her and toppled her down to the floor. And that something was now right on top of her, she could feel cold water seep through the layers of cloths she wore wetting her skin. A drop of water fell on her eyelid causing it to pop open and in front of her laid Cloud Strife, dripping wet and… naked.

"Tifa?" Cloud said, an equally shocked look adorned his face.

And with that she did the last thing she would ever thought of doing… she screamed.

Cloud got off of her and in a flash went for the curtain, wrapping the thick fabric around his waist and hiding whatever it is that should not be seen by the opposite sex.

"Tifa listen to me, let me explain…" Cloud said, trying to dowse the fiery rage on the female's face.

"YOU JERK!" She roared through a flushed face, throwing a canister that she managed to reach before exiting the room with a slam.

End Flashback

"Leave me alone!" Tifa yelled frustratedly.

Cloud stared at the door, throwing his hand in the air in surrender, "Ok, **fine!**"

"What's wrong?" Denzel asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Cloud looked down at the boy calmly, 'Ok how do you explain Tifa-caught-me-butt-naked-and-now-she-won't-even-talk-to-me to an 8 year old boy.' He thought before settling with a "I guess I got on her _bad_ side." Quickly leaving the boy before he got further interrogated.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 12 hours since she first locked herself in her room. And she was still battling hard to forget about their little _fiasco_.

Suddenly she heard heavy footstep climbing the stairs and walking towards her room, a few moments later a tiny note slipped under her door and she hears the heavy footstep again only this time they were walking away before disappearing with the sound of the crickets outside.

She laid there eyes focused on the note and expectedly curiosity got the better of her and she went for it carefully lifting the neatly folded piece of paper into her hand and read it.

_Ms.Tifa Lockhart,_

_You can't hide yourself forever in that room you know, you have to come out eventually. Denzel has been bugging me all day and to conclude it I'm sick of his constant babbling, the kid doesn't shut up! So now please, please, please, please…come out I'm dead seriously sorry about this morning._

_Yours truly,_

_Cloud._

And just as her eyes wandered further down, she caught a little tiny message.

_P.S: I cooked dinner._

And as if on cue her stomach rumbled loudly, her hand quickly reaching for it to quiet it down. She crumpled the note and threw it into the dust bin, twisting the knob as silent as possible she tip-toed out of her _hiding_ _place_ and turned around to close the door.

"I knew you come out," a voice said from behind her.

Her heart was racing as fast as a Formula 1 car, she whirled around and was ready to punch whoever was behind her.

Cloud saw the attack coming but he didn't dodge receiving the blow full force on his abdomen.

"CLOUD! What are you doing sneaking up behind me like that!" Tifa said realizing what she just did.

"Gah! You just mashed my internal organs Teef!" Cloud griped, even though it didn't really hurt.

"Serve you right for sneaking up on me," She replied as she raised her hand to his forehead, "I see you got your _zing_ back, just a slight fever though… where's Denzel?" She asked as they both descended down the stairs.

"I put him to bed already," Cloud said, before abruptly stopping their journey down by side-stepping in front of her, his hands clasp on her shoulder so that she couldn't run away.

"Look, I totally humiliated myself today…" He said his shy face clearly red with embarrassment, "And I'm sorry you had to see whatever it is that I think you _saw_… but can we just forget about it? And if you look at it in another angle it's just like a free anatomy class, or if you look at it through another angle you won't be so shy when we get married cause you already seen those part of me you that you would see and that way w- _Err_... Umm… Heh," Quickly forcing a smile after realizing what he had just said, 'Damn my _big_ mouth and this stupid _Nitrogen Narcosis_ side-effect.' He cursed himself, mentally kicking himself on the head repeatedly.

"The nerve! What makes you think I would actually want to marry _you_!" Tifa said standing on the tips of her boots with one hand on her hip so that she could look down on him.

"Aww… come on I see the way you kept looking at me…" He said before biting his mouth shut when he noticed the change in her face, 'What the hell is wrong with me today!' He screamed mentally, "Tifa no that's not what I meant!" He tried to explain.

And with that Tifa marched back upstairs, "Shut up Cloud!" She screamed, silencing him to a mute.

"I'm sorry I know you're not yourself right now… Ju-Just… talk to me when that stupid nitrogen gas is out of your system."

But before she could reach the last step a hand stopped her, turning her around.

"Let me g-mmhh!" She stared at him in shock before fully realizing what he was doing. His warm lips was molding over her own cold ones as her eyes fluttered close. With every move his kiss deepened further and further before she finally gasped when he dipped her, feet in the air with one arm around her waist supporting her weight and the other around her knee balancing her in the air.

She could practically melt right there in his arms as he continued to spread fire over her lips. She grinned when she felt his fingers moving down and pulling her shirt back to reach for the string of her bra.

"Oh no you won't!" She said as kicked legs up, using the arm on her waist as a pole to swing and landing with great agility at the bottom of the stairs.

And with her one thumb she brushed her nose playfully, "If you want me, you have to catch me first." She challenged, finishing with a one eye wink.

Cloud gave her a smug smile, shifting his weight on one leg, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"The things I'd do for a girl…" Cloud whispered loud enough so that Tifa could hear and with that he raced down the stairs causing Tifa to shriek and run.


End file.
